One simple message
by TheOriginalAussieNinja
Summary: "Everyone thinks your dead" "She didn't have the guts to kill me"... what happens when blackthorne comes back to gallagher, who will cammie meet? OK this is my first fan fic... if it sucks please tell me!
1. Chapter 1 The message

One Simple Message 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ally Carter or Gallagher Girls therefore I do not own anything they do :)

_Italic type=_Text messages

Chapter 1 - The message

**Cammie POV** -Present Day-

I hate Zach Goode with a lethal passion. I wish that I never met him; I wish he would disappear and I wish he never existed.

-1 Month Earlier-

_To: Cammie_

_From: My Blackthorne Boy_

_Look Cam, I don't think this is working for me. I think it's time we moved onto other people. I'm sorry, we're over_

_-Zach_

_To: My Blackthorne Boy_

_From: Cammie_

_Burn in hell_

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I started to run. How could he do this to me? After everything we've been through, I swear if I ever see him again I won't stop Bex from snapping him in 2.

-Present Day-

Whether it was 1 month ago or not is irrelevant, it was still horrible, I mean it wasn't so much the actual dumping that hurt but more the way he did it, and that pissed me off. I mean he knew how I felt, I think I loved him. But what can I say he was a spy so, he was a good liar guess he must have lied about how he felt. Assains are great back stabbers.

-1 Month Earlier-

I ran to my room with tears streaming down my face, pushing all the people in the way. But I didn't care it didn't matter, nothing did anymore. I pulled open the door and collapsed on my bed barely registering the shocked faces of my friends. But of course I saw them; I was trained to see everything. Macey, Bex and Liz all comforted me even though they had no idea what was going on. I pointed to my phone, which I had thrown on the floor, without looking up. I could hear their reactions, but I wished I hadn't, it just made things worse.

"I'm going to snap him in 2 if I ever see him again, even if it's not until 10 years from now" Bex said. They all agreed it was out of character when I made Bex promise she would, but she promised none the less.**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 The annoucement

Chapter 2 - The Announcement

-Present Day- 

I'm sitting in Cove ops pretending to be staring out the window that isn't there. But I'm still listening, I'm still aware of every sound people are making. I guess that's one good thing about being a spy. You become a really good listener. The bell rung and we had started to pack up our books when Mr Solomon made the announcement I hoped I would never hear. "Oh and ladies, the 15 boys from Blackthorne that came on the exchange last year, will be coming back for another exchange" he said.

"When sir?" Tina asked.

"Tomorrow" He replied and then he left.

I felt like I had just got a round house kick from Bex to the chest. I couldn't breathe. All the other girls had turned to look at me. But I just stood there taking it all in. Tina looked at all the other girls and they all nodded.

"Cammie we are sisters of Gallagher, even though Zach is extremely hot, we will stand behind you and ignore him, hit him extra hard in HPE and give him death stares at every opportune moment. Because no one should get dumped by text message it just isn't right. But just Zach not the other Blackthorne Boys because one they're so cute and two it might just make the whole thing sting a little bit more" Tina said with a devilish smile.

I looked around the class at my sisters and then I looked at Bex. She had an evil glint in her eye that was always there when Zach and Blackthorne were mentioned, (unless it was about Grant and Jonas). I turned back to the class.

"I love you guys" I said and then we had the biggest group hug like ever.

At lunch Bex told Liz and Macey the news and they said they already knew.

"So" Macey said, "do you want Bex to make good on her promise?" I looked at Bex.

"Yes please" I said with a smile. This made Bex smile as well.

"I've been wanting to do this ever since he dumped you, do want me to beat him to a pulp the very first time he sees you or the first time tries to talk to you?" Bex asked wanting to hammer out the details.

"When he tries to talk to me" I replied even happier then I was before, I know I sound slightly sadistic but I just want him to feel the pain I felt, and anyway I only planned on it happening once. I looked at Bex once more; I could tell she was on cloud nine.


	3. Chapter 3 DDay

Chapter 3 - D- Day

I sat in the grand hall, waiting for one of the people I hated most in the world to come walking through the door with a cocky smirk on his face. I sat there waiting counting the minutes that ticked by. I know I shouldn't have stressing my self out but it was a bit hard not to when you're waiting for your ex-boyfriend to come live at school with you for the next 6 weeks. 2 minutes and 38 seconds later the doors opened and I turned my head away and looked at my spoon to see the boys walking by, that way I could stare at them and look like I was eating instead.

I saw Grant and Jonas both wink at Bex and Liz and I saw them both blush and I smiled at that. If they could get the boys to ask them out they would make the cutest couples ever! And then I saw him. Zach walked down the aisle with that smirk that I used to love and hate at the same time. Now I just hated it. He had those green eyes that I used to love to gaze into. Now they were just the green eyes of someone that hurt me.

I hated noticing all the little things that he does that I used to love and that I now hated. That is one thing I always disliked about being a spy, you noticed things even when you don't want to. It sucked.

Thank god he didn't talk to me because I could tell from the looks on Bex, Macey, even Liz and the entire senior and sophomore classes faces that they wanted to punch Zach for what he did to me. I could tell he could tell they wanted to so he walked straight past me without a downwards glance and sat down the other end with the protection of his fellow Blackthorne boys. I loved my fellow sisters of Gallagher.

I was so happy with reception that Zach got that I even stayed for desert and hung around after would to see whether Zach being ignored was a one time thing, but it wasn't. While the girls of Gallagher mixed with the boys of Blackthorne, every single girl in the room gave all the other boys a VERY warm reception and all they gave Zach was the cold shoulder and death glares. And if looks could kill (which they now can thanks to Dr Fibs latest invention "Laser contacts", but no one was allowed to wear them outside of class) Zach would have been dead within the first thirteen seconds that he was in the room with a Gallagher girl.

As I left and smiled at everyone I saw to show them how grateful I was that they were on my side and not Zach's they smiled back while the other boys just looked confused at the reception that Zach was getting. The girls understood their confused looks and told them what Zach did to me. And by the time I was at the door I could see the only people that hadn't turned on Zach were Grant, Jonas and some selected teachers that did not include my mom.

Once we got back to our room Liz, Bex, Macey and I went into a detail by detail account of how Jonas and Grant looked and we then made a plan on how to get them to ask the girls out. I got into bed and wrapped the covers around me tighter, maybe the next 6 six weeks weren't going to be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4 Words

Chapter 4 – Words

First contact came two days after the arrival of Blackthorne. Bex had been on edge ever since they had arrived and refused to leave my side in case Zach tried to talk to me when Bex wasn't there. But I suppose the pressure of the death glares and cold shoulder got to him. Too bad, I was kind of regretting making that promise with Bex but it was too late now. I hoped Zach didn't bruise easily or valued anything specific on his face.

It all began when I was walking back down stairs with Bex, Macey and Liz after going back up the stairs to brush our teeth after having finished breakfast. Anyway, I was just putting my foot on to the marble floor at the base of stairs when I felt Bex tense at my side; I looked up and saw Zach walking towards me with Grant and Jonas. He was smirking, of course he was he always smirked. I could tell Bex didn't care that Grant was there, she was still pissed about what Zach did to me and trust me when I say it was definitely obvious on her face. But regardless Zach just kept walking towards me then stopped in front of me. His green eyes were full of cockiness. They lost that look fast. Let's just say it went down hill from there. Way, way down hill.

Every Gallagher girl and Blackthorne boy in a 20 foot radius must have known something was going to happen because everyone was standing still waiting to see what was going to happen next and they were not doing it in the cool covert way either. I stood there and waited to see what would happen next too. Would he talk to me? Well I guess that's what kind of got him, Bex and me into this whole mess, Zach moving his mouth and words coming out.

"Hey Cammie" he said with a smirk. Oh lord here we go. I didn't say anything.

"How are you?" he continued. WHAT? Did he just say that to me? Did he really just ask me how am I?

"How is she?" Bex screamed, "HOW IS SHE!" That's when she hit him.

Bex fist collided with Zach's face. I heard a sickening crack and then saw Zach's face start to bleed.

"You dumped her via text message! How the hell do you think she is?" She yelled. Bex hit him, again. She grabbed his shoulder and kneed him in the gut, and then to finish him off, she held him there and extended her leg so she hit him right in the golden spot.

She pushed him over and left him in a daze. She stood up, and whispered in his ear so low that a civilian wouldn't have been able to hear her but I did "She's my best friend you broke her heart so I broke your face" she turned to me.

"Now I am happy" she said with a huge grin. "Oh and hi Grant" she waved to him then she grabbed me Macey and Liz and started to pull us off to C&A with Madam Dabney.

"Wait" I said. All three of them turned to stare at me when I walked over to Zach who was being helped up by Grant and Jonas. And might I add that Grant looked sufficiently impressed with Bex's awesome hand-to-hand combat skills. When he was fully standing, I looked him square in the eye and said, "I never answered your question".

"Oh and what question was that?" He replied trying to look cocky and tough but not coming off like that at all.

"You asked me how I was, well I was pretty hurt that you dumped me like that and wasn't man enough to say it to my face, even after everything we'd been through with Blackthorne and me finding out who your mum was" I said. Zach looked at me I looked at him, he smirked. Oh he did not just do that. I slapped and it was hard, I know that because 1) his smirk disappeared and 2) there was a bright red hand mark on his face.

"But now I guess you could say that I am a whole lot better" I finished with a smile just to add insult to injury. Then I turned to the Jonas and Grant, who I must admit looked pretty scared, "You might want someone to look at his nose, Bex's punches are pretty lethal". With that Grant, Jonas and Zach started to hobble off to the school nurse.

Don't ask me where all this confidence came from, because I have no idea, but it caused me to say something that I knew Liz would hit me for saying, but what else could I do this opportunity was too good to pass up.

"Oh, Jonas can I talk to you" Liz shot me a warning look. All three of the boys turned around too look at me; well okay Zach was more glaring. I guess having a potentially broken nose and a slapped face can make someone pretty mad.

"You guys go I'll catch up. Yes?" he asked, looking wary of what I was about to do or say. I glanced at Liz again, I could tell she wanted to run from the room, but Macey and Bex weren't going to have that.

"Did you know that you and Liz have a lot in common?" I said with a smile, both Jonas and Liz turned red.

"Oh um…. Yes, yes I did, umm, notice that, umm, we like the same stuff" Jonas mumbled turning from scared to nervous. Wow this guy was smooth.

"Like" Bex fake coughed, "each other" cough, "Oh do excuse me, coughing fit" Bex added with a smile. This earned a slap from Liz who was the only one in the room, other then Jonas (who had now turned bright red) not trying to suppress laughter.

"You two should get together some time and discuss that stuff, how about tomorrow lunch? I know Liz isn't doing anything, are you Jonas?" I asked faking innocence.

"No, no I'm not" Jonas replied, looking slightly hopeful.

"Good it's settled then, you two will meet tomorrow at lunch in the library, and it's a date" I said. Jonas smiled I could tell he wanted to ask out Liz a long time ago.

Then I simply flicked my hair linked arms with my friends and walked off.

Once we were out of earshot we cracked up laughing and I thanked Bex a million times over. The Liz thanked me a million times over.

"Now let's get to class before Madam Dabney gives us detention for being late." Trust Liz to say that.

So I guess you could say that I was officially over Zach Goode because 1) he just got the crap beaten out of him and I didn't care 2) I was laughing about it and 3) for the first time in months when I thought about him I didn't get butterflies. Little did I know that that was going to change. Big time.


	5. Chapter 5 Consequences

Chapter 5 - Consequences

I knew it was only a matter of time until the consequences came to find Bex and I, not so much Liz and Macey because they actually didn't do anything to Zach but they where witnesses, so they would probably get hauled in for questioning too. In case you were wondering, we weren't late to C&A but we only made it 3.45 seconds but still we weren't late.

I was sitting there in class and was this time staring out an actual window and not an imaginary one in my head. Same as before I was still listening, I was always listening. I was getting pretty good at this listening-but-not–looking-like-it thing. I guess that's why Madam Dabney tried to test me, "Cammie, how would you address the Queen of England if you were a successful entrepreneur from Uzbekistan?" She said.

"First I would address her as your Majesty then Ma'ma after that, however I do not have to curtsey because I am not a citizen of Great Britain" I replied while I remained expressionless.

"Very good Miss Morgan and I thought you weren't paying attention!" This made me smile; Madam Dabney could always make me smile. I went back to looking out the window when there were three quick raps on the door.

"Come in" Madam Dabney said with the flawless manners she had in every situation. Mr Solomon poked his head around the corner. "Hello Madam Dabney, may I please borrow Miss Morgan, Miss Baxter and Miss Stutton?" he asked politely. My stomach dropped, I knew where we were going and so did the rest of the class. For once I wish Miss Dabney would forget her manners and just tell Mr Solomon no, but I knew that was never going to happen. "Of course, ladies until next time", we packed up our books and stepped outside.

We saw Macey, Mr Solomon had already collected her so that was all of us assuming that the Zach, Grant and Jonas were already in my mother's office. We walked faster then I particularly wanted to and we passed lots of secret passage ways that I would have loved to slip in to but couldn't because 1) I was with Mr Solomon and 2) most of them were sealed off since last year. We stopped in front of my mother's office knocked then stepped inside. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face the consequences of what Bex and I had done.


	6. Chapter 6 War Wounds

Chapter 6 – War Wounds

All four of us went and sat on my mother's office couch, on the opposite side of the boys. Zach's nose had swollen about 3 times its natural size and he still had a faint red mark on the side of his face. I had to hold back a smile at that, I was very proud of that slap and I could tell Bex was proud of her handy work as well because she definitely wasn't hiding her smile.

As for the other boys, well Grant was sneaking looks at Bex while Jonas was staring at Liz and making her blush. When she caught him staring he started to blush as well and this made Liz go even redder. I could tell that tomorrow lunch was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship. Macey and I were studying all of this and I could tell Macey was going to break it down for Bex and Liz later.

"Ladies and gentlemen," my mother started "I believe there was and altercation this morning between Mr Goode, Miss Baxter and Miss Morgan in which Mr Goode was injured, is this true?' she had a small smile on here lips when she asked if it was true. It was kind of obvious by Zach's face and Bex's grin.

"Yes it's true, Miss Morgan" Zach said not at all impressed by the situation, yet he was still able to smirk. Why was he always able smirk?

"Can you describe what happened to me Miss Stutton and Miss McHenrey?" mom went on.

"Oh, umm, well it all started when Zach tried to talk to Cammie," Liz mumbled, Macey continued, " and you see after he broke it off with Cammie in that hard cold and heartless way" she glared at Zach with eyes full of pure hatred.

"I decided it was my roll as Cammie's best friend, to make Zach feel the same way she did after he dumped her. And I felt the best way I could achieve that goal was by breaking his nose, kneeing his gut and trying to stop him from having children in the future" Bex finished with a smile; she fluttered her eyelids at Zach then turned away.

"I see, so it was a revenge thing, interesting, Grant, Jonas. How would you describe the event?" mom inquired. I had been looking to see how they would describe the it. This should be interesting.

"Well", Grant started "Zach had been wondering what all the cold shoulders and death glares from all of your students were about, when I tried to explain it was because of what he did to Cammie he wouldn't listen. He said it couldn't be because it was a month ago and Cammie would've been over it by now", when grant said that we all turned to stare at Zach. What? Zach thought I would be over it? In a month? What was wrong with that boy? Jonas continued "we tried to talk him out of talking to Cammie because Grant and I had a suspicion that it wouldn't end well for him if he did, and well his injuries confirm our thoughts" Jonas finished. Grant winked at Bex which caused her to blush. I know Bex blushing!

"Well thank-you for helping us with this matter, you may all go back to class now" mom said. What that's it? Guess it's my lucky day. We all stood up to leave. "Except for Mr Goode, Miss Morgan and Miss Baxter" well I guess I spoke too soon. We got sympathetic looks from the others as they left. Bex and I sat back down on the couch while Zach stayed standing on the other side of the room. Mr Solomon who hadn't said anything the whole time now took charge of the situation.

"Now we are going to have to do something about you three, because we can't have Zach in a bad way every single he tries to talk to Cammie. So what do you three propose?" he asked. I just sat there thinking. I had no idea what to do, I mean as far as I was concerned I just wanted him to disappear. Wait maybe he could.

"Mr Solomon, I know for a fact that if Zach did try to talk to me again, Bex would intervene, so is it possible for Zach to go back to Blackthorne for the rest of the exchange?" I asked. Zach smirked, but he winced once it got too big because of his nose.

"I'm afraid, Miss Morgan that that is not possible, we might have to find another arrangement" he replied with a smile.

"How about Bex doesn't hit me when I talk to Cammie?" Zach suggested.

"Yeah, hate to break it too you Zach but that isn't going to happen, I mean you could try but lets just say you'll be worst off each time you do" Bex said it with the most serious face I've ever seen her use.

"So it's settled then" , my mother continued "Zach you will stay away from my daughter at all times, so as not to get yourself hurt again and to avoid hurting my daughters feelings".

"What about Cammie just moves on?" Zach said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I have, so mom Zach can talk to me it's ok, but I will try to avoid it as much as possible. And Bex don't hurt him again, I'll just leave it to the rest of the school, okay?" I replied.

"What do you mean the school?" he asked, his cocky smirk wavering.

"Haven't you noticed?" I asked feigning innocence, "I have turned my whole school and most of your's against you. And they all said they would hit you that little bit harder in HPE" I said, holding my fingers and inch apart. "And you know the best bit?"

"No"

"They can't get in trouble because it's all extra credit" I smiled.

"Ok Miss Morgan we get your point you may leave now." Bex and I got up to leave. Then I turned to Zach and said one thing. "Zach, it was good(e) while it lasted, but I guess after the thing in the tunnel with your mom, you just couldn't handle it. It's ok, I was too good for you anyway" I opened the door and left Zach behind to become another one of my memories. Little did I know he was going to come back to haunt me…..


	7. Chapter 7 Lunch Date

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, xAxRainingxLxStarlightxCx.

When I read your review I was so happy and I did a little happy dance, so thank you!

Chapter 7 – Lunch Date

When Liz came back from her lunch date with Jonas, she was all kinds of mush. Every time she tried to talk it was like she sighed between every word! I know right! Imagine what she would've been like it was a real date in town…. She would be goo.

"So how did it go? What did you talk about?" I asked.

"Well *sigh* we talked about *sigh* hacking the CIA *sigh* and then about *really long sigh* everything", told you complete and utter mush.

"Did ask you out again?" Macey asked,

"No" Liz replied looking devastated,

"That's it I'm taking him down just like I did with Zach" Bex exclaimed.

"What? No!" Liz screamed "He didn't ask me out again"

"Then what **did** he do?" I asked getting frustrated

"HE ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. We all stood still for a moment and then there was a heap of yelling and 'congratulations' and all those good things.

And it was like that for the next 4 weeks, Liz turning to mush whenever we were near, talking to or talking about Jonas, and Bex playing hard to get with Grant for 3 weeks of the 4. But on the last day of the 3rd week, Grant decided to take charge and when we were heading back to our room on Saturday he just ran up and kissed Bex. Let's just say Bex was sufficiently impressed by his enthusiasm and they have been going strong for about a week now.

Where were Macey and I during all of this? Well, we were the couples cheer squad and were there with advice each step of the way if Bex or Liz needed it. I also avoided Zach for the four weeks surprisingly well and only had to say hi a couple of times. I only had to survive another 2 then Zach would be out of my life for good. Oh and in case you were wondering, there Gallagher girls made good on their promise. Zach had a lot of bruises every time we came out of HPE. Life was good. But that all changed when….

Sorry that one was kind of short. If you guys have any ideas it would be great to here them! Until next time ladies and/or gentlemen


	8. Chapters 8, 9 and 10

Chapter 8 – The Jacket

It all changed when Mr Solomon waltzed into our Cove ops class. "We have an assignment; meet me out the front of the school in ten minutes. Dress casual you are regular teenagers you know" with that he left. Yes! Oh happy day, outside with real people, Bex and ran up stairs and got changed. I wore my black converses, jeans and my dark navy singlet. I went to the wardrobe to grab my jumper when I saw Zach's jacket. I had forgotten I had it. "Cam you ready?" Bex asked already walking out the door.

"Umm yeah coming" I grabbed the jacket and ran out of the room.

When I got downstairs I saw Bex look at me weirdly because of the jacket but she didn't say anything. She followed me as we walked up to Zach and Grant and when we got there her and Grant got all lovey dovey, well as lovey dovey Bex could get. This left me to fend for myself in the awkward conversation I was about to have.

"Umm, Zach can I talk to you for a second, please?" Oh my god this was so awkward and I hadn't even said anything yet. How was I going to survive?

"Sure as long as Bex doesn't hit me again. Oh I see you kept my jacket, so much for being over me" he smirked, I was so tempted to hit him and I wasn't even joking. But I held back.

"Okay one, I am over which is what this jacket is about. I brought it to give back to you" I shoved it into his chest "and two I am also giving it back to you so every time you look at it you figure out what you lost".

"Oh and what is that" crossing his arms and smirking even bigger. Ahhhhhhhhhhh, I mentally screamed. I might not have screamed, but his comment did cause me too hit him again. "You lost the only person in the world who doesn't give a damn who your mother is". With that I walked away back to Bex. She didn't have a chance to ask what happened because the helicopter arrived. Sometimes the universe just works in your favour.

Chapter 9 – Timing

"Ok ladies and gentlemen your task is simple; it's the complete opposite of what you did last time we were in this museum. Girls you'll be tailing the boys and boys, well you better start running. See you at 1600 hours gentlemen" Mr Solomon started to walk away. He left the same as before, a note that said, 'there's no place like home'.

I was staring very closely at the exhibit in front of me. "Chameleon, blondie behind you" Bex murmured into the comms. I looked at the reflection in the glass, Bex was right. Zach maybe my ex-boyfriend but I could still tell it was him behind the terrible blonde wig, brown contacts and ugly sweater vest. That's right a sweater vest! Well disguises are about going against the norm, but still.

It was 3:25 and the boys only had another 35 minutes to avoid us. I had been tailing Zach for a while and I know he hasn't spotted me yet. The timing of the whole thing had been pretty good. As long as I stayed my distance, Zach was none the wiser. "Duchess, you split off and tail lover boy and I'll stay on Zach" I said.

"Shut up Cam" she replied and I wasn't sure whether I was meant to hear it or not.

The time was 3:55 and I only had to hold on for another 5 minutes. I was walking between buildings when I felt someone grab me from behind. I automatically elbowed them in the chest momentarily winding them, but a moment was all I needed. I swung around and got them with a round house kick to the face. But they were quick to recover I saw them grabbing a gun and pointing at my head. I saw the glint off the ring and knew who it was in a second.

"Cammie, good to see you again darling and I am so sorry to hear about you and Zach. You were a very cute couple" Zach's mother said with a smile.

"Why don't you put the gun away? We both know you and the circle don't want me dead" I said, letting pure hatred fill my voice.

"Your right we don't want you dead" she said "but I never said we wanted you in perfect shape" I heard the bang. I felt a stabbing pain in my side. I fell to the ground. I tried to kick her but the rag was already over my mouth. Damn me and my timing I thought, then everything went black.

Chapter 10 – Interrogations

When I came to, I was tied to a very uncomfortable and hard wooden chair. My side felt like it was on fire and when I looked down I saw that it had at least been bandaged. Wow at least the circle weren't total sadists. I looked around the room I was locked in, well assuming it was locked which it was most probably was. It was just like a cement room. It was just four plain gray grey walls with a red door on the left hand side of the front wall. Just then the door swung open and she walked in.

"Cammie, glad to see your awake darling, now we just want one thing from you and then you can leave" Zach's mother smirked. I now know Zach's smirk was a learned behaviour.

"Whatever it is I won't tell you" I spat at her. I shouldn't have been getting her mad but at the moment I wasn't particularly in the mood for interrogation. Being shot and kidnapped can do that to a person.

"Why don't you wait for the question before you decide whether you will answer or not" she sneered back "all I want to know is what your father's and Joe Solomon's journals said?"

"I'll never tell you"

"Oh Cammie you really shouldn't of said that" then she pulled a cow prod out from who knows where. She jabbed at my leg, but I bit my tongue and held back a scream. "What did the journals say?" she screamed at me. I couldn't speak so I just shook my head. She jabbed me again this time right next to the bullet hole. I couldn't hold back the scream this time, I writhed in pain and then she slapped me in the face to stop me moving. I held back the tears that I knew were about to flow, I wouldn't let this woman see me cry.

It went on like this for what felt like hours but turned out to only be 15 minutes. Zach's mother only stopped when I started to fade in and out of consciousness. I'm not sure whether she kept hitting me after I blacked out. But how the was I meant to know I was blacked out after all. But I met the most interesting person when I woke up.


	9. Chapter 11 Regrets

Chapter 11 – Regrets (Zach's POV)

She was meant to be here by now. She was meant to be the reason I failed the task. Where was Cammie? She was tailing me then she just vanished. At first I thought it was just Cammie being the pavement artist she is, but then when I got to Mr Solomon he said I had succeeded, "But sir, what about Cammie?" I asked slightly worried now.

"What about Cammie?" he replied, surprised by the question.

"She was tailing me and then she just vanished" Joe's expression changed from surprise to fear crossed with seriousness (**A/N**: I know that isn't a word, but it is now).

"What time did you exactly see her disappear?"

"3:55, Joe what do we do?"

"Grab Bex and Grant when they get here and don't arouse suspicion" then we both put back on our poker faces.

10:00pm that night

"Our task is simple, locate and retrieve Miss Morgan from the Circle of Cavan. Liz and Jonas will work in the van while the rest of us go inside. Any questions?" we all shook our heads. Mr Solomon, Headmistress Morgan, Grant, Jonas, Bex, Liz, Macey and I were all gathered in Cammie's mom's office ready to go out and find Cammie. We had figured out (thanks to the tracker in Cammie's shoe) that she was in a very remote warehouse on the out skirts of Washington D.C. So they hadn't moved far, this was a bad sign because it could mean they were at a very safe and guarded base or Cammie was seriously injured and they couldn't move her very far without her dying or it could be both. I really hoped it was the first option. It was easier to deal with guards then my Gallagher girl in pain. "Good luck and bring my little girl home" Mistress Morgan said and then we were off.

I can tell what the other girls are thinking as we leave the mansion and hop onto the helicopter, 'why does Zach care?' and 'he dumped Cammie, why should it matter to him if she lives or dies?' But the thing was I did care, more then they would ever know. The worst part is I can never tell them or Cammie how I really feel. Let me explain.

It was never my decision to break up with Cammie but Mr Solomon told me I had to, that it was the best thing for her and that it would make her less likely for the CoC to take her again. Well, we can see how well his plan worked. Because I broke it off with Cammie against my better judgement and she still wasn't here. How come the first time I listen to authority, it goes horribly wrong and the girl I love goes missing. That's right, I love Cammie. I love my Gallagher girl, and now she was gone and it's my fault. So when we find her, screw Joe I'm going to tell her how I feel and why I broke-up with her and I'll tell her that breaking up with her was the biggest regret of my life. I hope she can forgive me. For some reason, in the pit of my stomach I could feel I didn't like my chances.

We were now in Washington. It was time to go get my Gallagher girl. All of us piled into a black van. Squashed between Grant and Macey I put my head back and rested it on the seat and decided to try and get some more sleep before we went and blew up a CoC strong hold.


	10. Chapter 12 Preview

Chapter 12 – Dead man walking – preview

"Everyone thinks your dead, he thinks your dead"

"She didn't have the guts to kill me"

"Why did you come here?"

"You and I have that in common and other things"

"Don't yell at me, you have no idea what I've been through"

"You, what about me?

Mmmmmm, I wonder who it is… are they an allay or enemy? I would love to here your guesses. Then find out in chapter 12!


	11. Chapter 12 Dead man walking Part 1

Chapter 12 – Dead Man Walking (First Half)

When I came to, I was in the same room I was before, but I was no longer tied to a chair, I was lying on the cement in a corner of the room. The chair must have been taken away after they had finished interrogating me, so I wouldn't have used as a weapon. Damn there goes my only hope of a fair fight. I felt my right eye pounding, I touched it gently, and it stung like you wouldn't believe. Zach's mom must have kept hitting me after I blacked out.

I tried to sit up when I felt a stabbing pain in my side and in my wrist, rolled over and groaned, from what I could feel my bullet hadn't gotten any better and my wrist was definitely sprained from god knows what she did to me. I managed to sit up and push myself up against the wall. I groaned again.

"I thought spies were trained to hide there pain, but I guess you never got taught that lesson" a masculine voice came from the other side of the room. I can't believe I had missed him! What is wrong with me? I'll just blame it on the pain I'm in for now.

"Yeah well, after you've been shot then tortured you tend not to care about keeping quiet when in pain. I thought I was alone anyway and speaking of alone who the hell are you?" I spat back at him trying to keep the fear out of my voice. Instead of giving me a reply, I heard some scuffling noises then the dimly lit room suddenly became bright. I saw a thin figure standing on the other side of the room to me, his head hung and shoulders hanging, his clothes hung off him. Through his torn shirt and pants I could see new and old cuts and scarred as if he had been beaten everyday for the past 2 years. "I think you can figure out who I am" he said mysteriously. Then he lifted his head and I saw a familiar pair of green eyes.

Zach POV

We sat in the hotel room that Grant, Jonas and I shared. Liz was typing away at her laptop with Jonas. Grant and Bex were looking at maps of the city trying to narrow the places where Cammie could be hidden. Macey paced, Joe and Cammie's mom talked about something too low for even my ears to hear and I sat there. Just sat there. I was trying not to think because I new if I did my mind would wonder to Cammie and if they wondered to Cammie, they would wonder to all the things my mom was probably doing to her. No, that bitch is not my mother and I will not think about this. I stood up and stalked to the bathroom.

Grant's POV

Poor Zach, this must be killing him.

Zach's POV

I slammed the bathroom door closed. I went to the sink and splashed cold water on my neck, feeling the familiar bump that was always their. Wait! Neck, bump, Cammie, neck, bump, Cammie, neck, bump…. CAMMIE! I pulled out my phone and started to triangulate her position. I ran out of the bathroom screaming "I know where Cammie is!" and seven very confused faces turned to look at me, "she's at 8th and F Streets, N.W.  
>Washington, D.C. 20004 or the Smithsonian American Art Museum, she's probably underneath it" they all gasped. And just like that we were planning a rescue in one of the most unusual places to have a hostage. My mother has a sick sense of humour.<p>

Cammie's POV

What? No! It can't be! "By expression, I can tell you know who I am Miss Morgan. But for manners sake I'll tell you who I am. Hello, my name is….."

**Sorry for the cliffy but I know I haven't updated in a while so I decided to give you the first half of the chapter because I haven't written the rest….. I'll try to update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12 Dead man walking part 2

Chapter 12 – Dead Man Walking (second half)

"Graeme, Graeme Goode" he finished. I sucked in a breath ran backwards until I ran into the wall behind me, I slid down it and put my head in my hands. "What, no… it can't be… you can't be" I stuttered. He was dead, he is dead. But he wasn't because he is standing right in front of me! "So you do recognise me, may I ask how?"

"Your eyes" I said slowly becoming more and more comfortable around him "your eyes are the same colour as Zach's are" his eyes lit up at the sound of his name, I remember when mine used to do that.

"Zach? How is he, does he work for the circle?" he pressed eagerly. But pupils dialated as if he was lying and already knew the answer.

"No, Zach doesn't work for the circle and he is alright I suppose" there was an awkward silence as the time stretched on between us. I couldn't take it any more so I asked the only question I needed an answer to. "How are you alive?" I blurted.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone thinks your dead, he thinks your dead" he laughed at my question as if the answer was obvious, and trust me it wasn't.

"She didn't have the guts to kill me" he replied bluntly and I recoiled at the use of his words. He continued on none the less "Even Zach's mother isn't that cold, would you be able to kill the one you love?" I immediately thought of Zach, but I pushed the thought out of my mind. I don't love Zach, not any more.

"You're the famous Cammie Morgan, Zach's mom told me all about your relationship" he said after a while. If Zach's mom had beaten him to make him look like he does now, why would she tell him about Zach's love life? Something was off about this guy; his knowledge didn't match his look.

"There's no relationship, not anymore" it came out more icily then I intended.

"Oh okay" Graeme obviously made uncomfortable by my tone.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"You and I have that in common and other things" he said with a smirk.

"We don't have Zach in common ok? If you had asked me about 7 weeks ago we would have, but not now and not ever again!" I yelled back. I took a breath to settle myself. "You didn't answer the first part of my question"

"Which was?"

"Why did you come here?"

"Same as you, I was kidnapped" he replied in a matter of fact tone.

"By your own wife?" I scoffed "sorry if I don't find that easy to believe"

"Yeah well, you're also young and naïve!" he was pulling at straws now.

"I'm old enough to know when I'm being lied to!" I yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me, you have no idea what I've been through"

"What you've been through! What about me?" I spat back at him "You didn't get kidnapped over something you know nothing about!" Okay so it wasn't entirely true but I knew if I got onto this topic I would be able to figure out if Graeme Goode was on my side or just a spy for them.

"That's a lie!" he screamed "tell me what was in those journals!" after the words were out of his mouth he realised what he had done. He had blown his cover. But he knew that. So he stood up straight again and brushed off his arms. As he did this I saw the scars on his arms smudge, looks like those were make-up.

"Seems you've made me Miss Morgan, well done, so I guess it will be easier to get the information out of you now" I knew what he was going to do. Torture me until I gave up the information, but not this time. This time I wasn't tied to a chair. This time he didn't have a cow prod.

He came towards me and I pretended to be scared. When he was close enough, I got in a perfect round house kick that Bex would've been proud of. He dropped unconscious instantly. I dropped down to my hands and knees and started to search his pockets. I didn't find anything but a radio. I did the only thing I could think of.

Ignoring the pain and protest coming from my bullet hole I stood up straight and went to stand by the door. So when it opened I wouldn't be seen straight away. Then I called in.

"The girl's unconscious, couldn't get anything out of her. Can you come let me out guys" I said in the manliest voice I could muster.

"Ok, I'm coming" a female voice replied, one I recognised to be Zach's mom "what happened to your voice Graeme?" I started to panic but I improvised.

"She kicked me in the throat messed up my voice"

"Ok, I'll be there in sec"

I waited until I heard footsteps and the door creak open. Mrs Goode walked in. I used a forbidden move and she was out like a light. One down, who knows how many to go. I peeked out onto the hallway, it was clear. So I stepped out and ignoring the pain coming from my wounds I started to run away from the room and into what was hopefully my freedom.


	13. Chapter 13 Just keep running

Chapter 13 – Just Keep Running

Zach's POV

We were piling stuff into the vans. It was 1:18am. The plan was simple get in, get Cammie and then get out. Easy. But then again when it came to Cammie and the CoC, things were never simple **or** easy. We were about 6 minutes and 23 seconds away from the museum when we heard Liz over the comms.

"Ahhh guys, we kind of have a problem" Liz said.

"What Liz? What?" I yelled.

"Well the red dot on the tracker is moving" Liz's uneasy voice replied.

"Crap"

"What does that mean?" Macey wanted to know. She still doesn't get it.

"It mean's Cammie being Cammie is too stubborn to wait for help and has decided to bust herself out" I cried impatiently.

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh" I whispered "Liz can you and Jonas see where she is heading?" Jonas talked this time "No but it looks like she's been running for a while. Like two miles. But she keeps stopping"

"That can only mean 2 things" Bex sighed "one, she's hurt or two, there are a lot of guards"

"Or worse" I breathed.

"What the hell could be worse?" Bex yelled. I was staring straight in her eyes; they were full of fear for Cammie. I bet I looked the same. "She has to deal with both". Then I turned to look straight ahead. All I could think was _Cammie don't do anything stupid._

Cammie's POV

How long is this freaking tunnel/hallway! I have been running for about 2 miles now but I had to keep stopping to either 1) fight of the ridiculous amount of guards or 2) rest, because a bullet hole can only take so much running at a time. _Just keep running _was all I could think as I ran.

After another 2 miles of running, fighting, twists, turns and multiple stops I could see an intersection shooting off to the right and left. The one to the left had 3 guards standing in front of it and might I just add that they were huge! The one to the right didn't. So I assumed the one to the left was an exit seeing as it was so heavily guarded. But I couldn't fight all 3 of them even if I was in top physical condition. Looks like I would have to distract them and then take a chance on the other tunnel to the right.

The radio was the only thing on me so I crept to the corner, my bullet hole screaming at me the whole way. I waited until they were all looking sideways, which was like 6 minutes and 56 seconds later, then I threw the radio down the tunnel then moved back to where I was hiding. I heard a loud _clink_. The radio must have landed. "Hey"one of the men called. Oh no, they saw me. I was about to reveal myself to avoid another fight but then I heard the men's footsteps leading away from where I was standing.

I figured this was my only chance; I got up and started to run to the right hallway. _Just keep running_. But they caught me this time. "Oi, you stop!" I turned around to see them running towards me. I also saw the silver cylinder that was now counting down. It was at 2:45… 2:44… 2:43. Crap, I set off a bomb! No wonder it was so heavily guarded. Sirens started going off but I wasn't sure whether it was because Mr and Mrs Goode had finally woken up or because the bomb was going to blow up. _A bomb is going to go off! Why are you standing here! __**RUN! **_ I thought and with that I took off running.

According to my internal clock, the bomb was going to go off in 2:00 minutes. I ran down the corridor, I could here the 3 guards behind me, pushed on by adrenaline that blocked out the pain coming from my side, _just keep running_. I saw a stair case up ahead. Thank god! 'Bang' I felt a bullet fly past my head, I picked up the pace.

When I got the stair case I started to climb up it. I glanced up to see how far I had to go and it was only about 3 storeys. I bounded up the stairs taking two at a time. The 3 gorillas were behind me, but they had stopped shooting. Probably so the bullet wouldn't rebound and accidentally them. Smart move.

I saw a bright red door ahead. I sprinted ahead, praying the door wasn't locked, it wasn't. I got through just in time to close it behind me and lock it from the outside. I leaned on the door in relief. But then my head started to count down from 30 and I didn't know why. 30…29…28...27… awww crap the bomb! I started running again. _Just keep running._

I heard the door fall down behind me. I glanced back and saw the 3 gorillas gaining ground on me. I looked at my surroundings for the first time. I was in a park; it was night time though so no one was there. Relief washed over me when I realized that fact. I saw a really big tree and I started to run at. It was the best shelter around.

As I ran I counted down in my head. 10…9…8…7…6…5… I dove behind the tree and curled up in a ball. I looked up to see the guards diving behind trees as well. 2…1…_**BOOM!**_ The little brick hut that I came out of blew sky high but that was nothing, I looked around and saw all of the guards staring at something. I followed their eye line. The entire Smithsonian American Art Museum was on fire. The hid me under an art museum? Zach's mom had a sick sense of humour.

Zach's POV

I saw the museum go up in flames, _oh god Cammie no! _"Guy's I got a lock on Cammie's location, she's 4 miles north-east of you" Liz said. I looked that direction and I saw red door fly up into the air. "Go now" Mr Solomon yelled and we all climbed back into the van. _Hang in there Gallagher girl, we'll be there soon._

Cammie's POV 

I took advantage of the guards' temporary lapse in concentration. _Just keep running._ I got up to run when I felt a stabbing pain in my side, that this time couldn't be ignored. I looked down to see the whole left side of my body covered in blood and it got bigger as my bullet hole continued to bleed. "Don't move and inch or I'll shoot" I slowly turned around. The gorillas were all standing next to each other now and the guy in the middle was pointing a gun at me. I was really getting sick of this situation. "Sorry been there done that" I sneered back, even though making them angry would probably just make things worse, I was angry and I had to take it out on someone.

I heard tires screech as a black van came into view. Relief washed over the guards faces. Great more gorillas in black! I would rather die then go back to that cell and her. So while they were distracted I turned and ran as fast as I could towards a gun that one of the guards must have dropped._ Just keep running._ My side burned but that pain doubled in intensity when I heard another bang. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground clutching my shoulder and side. I was ready to just lie there and die. I was really getting sick of being shot.

_No! A Gallagher girl never quits, _I slowly stood up, grabbing the gun, feeling the wave of nausea hit me because of the blood loss. But if I was going out, I was going out in style. Once I was straight I turned around to see people in black running towards me, my eyes were bleary from the pain so couldn't make out faces. I lifted up the gun and pointed it at them. "Don't move" I said. The steadiness of my voice surprised even me. They all froze in place.

I noticed that the original 3 guards were on the ground, weird. Then one of them stood up and reached for his gun and pointed it at the people in black that came in the van. Now I was really confused! "You, put the gun down now, before I shoot you!" the guy stopped then smirked. "Whatever you wish" he turned his gun away from the people from the van and pointed it at me. Great! Seriously, how did I keep getting into a situation where someone wants to shoot me? "Come on man, put the gun down! You have already shot me and so has my ex-boyfriends mom aka your ring leader. I don't need another bullet hole! And who knows what they're going to do to me!" I gestured to the people in the middle who were staring at me with stunned expressions and it really creeped me out! "Sorry, don't care" he said then he pulled the trigger, he got me in the leg. I fell to the ground. I was bleeding even more now if that was even possible anymore. I should've passed out from blood loss after he shot me the second time. But I held on because like I said I was going out in style. I rolled over and pulled the trigger. I saw him falling before I finally blacked out from what I hoped was blood loss and not death.


	14. Chapter 14 Beep, Slam, Cam

Chapter 14 – Beep, Slam, Cam

Cammie's POV

_I was walking through the halls of Gallagher, going to no where in particular. I heard something move behind me. I turned around to find Zach standing there. "What do you want Zach?" I was whispering and I didn't know why._

"_I want you to forgive me, you know it was for the best" he stepped towards me and grabbed my hands._

"_Do I?"_

"_Yes you do, will you forgive me Cammie?" I saw in his green eyes how vulnerable he was making himself. I thought back to all the times we had spent together and how happy they had made me._

"_Yes Zach" I whispered. He leaned into me and me into him. Beep, beep, what the hell was that? Beep, beep…_

Beep, beep, beep. My eyelids fluttered open to see a plain ceiling above me. I looked to my right and saw a window, it was dark outside. I didn't trust my internal clock so I glanced at the one that was on the night stand. 3:30 Am. I looked to the other side and saw a heart rate monitor, which explained the beeping. I tried to sit up but my body wasn't haven't having that. I groaned and fell back into the pillow. The remote for the bed was just in my reach. I pressed the button and slowly felt the bed push me into the upright position.

Now I was sitting properly, I could really see the room. Flowers, teddy bears and boxes of most likely chocolates lined the room. I wonder who they could be for. I surveyed the room and didn't see anyone else. They're for me? What did I do? I was taken by the CoC, but I didn't do anything while I was there. Then it hit me, duh they were get well presents! I can be so thick sometimes.

I looked past the presents and recognised the room. I was in the Gallagher infirmary. I lifted up the sheets. I was in shorts and a shirt. I glanced at my body. Gauze was wrapped around my leg and torso and my arm was in a sling. My shoulder was wrapped in gauze as well. Bullet wounds called for a lot of gauze.

After sitting there starring out the window for about 7 minutes, I got sick of doing nothing. I knew I wasn't going to go back to sleep because this bed was really uncomfortable. So I slowly shifted until my legs hung off the edge of the bed.

I clung onto the edge and stood up. I could walk pretty well; I mean I had run away from the CoC with a bullet in my shoulder and side. So I crept over to the door and opened it just a crack. The hallway was clear so I walked along the halls of Gallagher towards the secret passage way where Mr Solomon had left the code for the journals.

I pressed on the stone and the doorway opened. I slipped inside. I dropped down onto one of the beanbags that the girls and I had moved up here to make it more comfortable. I drifted off to sleep. This was more comfortable then a hospital bed.

**-Time Skip-**

_I was walking through the halls of Gallagher, going to no where in particular. I heard something move behind me. I turned around to find Zach standing there. "What do you want Zach?" I was whispering and I didn't know why._

"_I want you to forgive me, you know it was for the best" he stepped towards me and grabbed my hands._

"_Do I?"_

"_Yes you do, will you forgive me Cammie?" I saw in his green eyes how vulnerable he was making himself. I thought back to all the times we had spent together and how happy they had made me._

"_Yes Zach" I whispered. He leaned into me and me into him. Slam, slam, what happened to the beep? Slam, slam…_

Slam, slam. I groaned and stood up. I staggered over to the window. The schools van's doors were closing as I saw my Cove ops class (which included the Blackthorne boys) climbing in. What they were going on a mission without me? I may have been shot 3 times, I was going to over use this fact I could just tell, but there was no way I was missing this!

I ran out of the passage way and through the halls. Ignoring all the gasps and whispers, I sprinted to the front of the school. I pushed the ancient door open and screamed "where do you think you're going!" the vans didn't stop. Dammit! I had to take extreme measures.

I cut across the lawn, ran and managed, with a great deal of effort, pain and protest from my limbs, to flip onto the top of one of the 3 vans that were leaving the school without me. I sat there for a second to catch my breath. While sitting on top I recognised the van in front of this one, it was the one from the other night that had come with reinforcement gorillas/guards. Then it hit me.

I am such an idiot! The 3 guards were on the ground because what they thought were other people from the circle was actually girls from Gallagher, that's why they were on the ground when I turned around and that's why the people from the van froze when the guy from the ground pointed a gun at them! It all made sense now, they came to rescue me and I couldn't recognise them because my eyes were blurry from pain and anger.

We were almost at the academy's gate; I lay down and slid to the back of the van. I leant over the back of the van and knocked on the door. When I didn't hear any movement from inside I got frustrated. They weren't very good spies if they didn't realise someone was on the roof by now. I banged on the door with my fist. Nothing! For God's sake! I was sitting on a moving van's roof and it was picking up speed, fast. I belted it again with my fist and yelled "will someone open the bloody door already!" That got their attention; I began to lye on the roof again so when they opened the back door I wouldn't get hit. But instead, the driver slammed on the brakes. I rolled along the roof, down the windscreen across the bonnet and onto the road. It was not fun.

I groaned and stood up. My shoulder, leg and body ached and now the whole left side of my body was grazed. I have to stop getting hurt and shot. I was really pissed off now. I saw the drivers shocked face when he recognised me. I held my finger to my lips signalling for him to keep quiet and not tell anyone who it was. I stalked to the back of the van and wrenched open the doors.

Liz, Jonas, Bex, Grant, Macey, Zach and Mr Solomon all turned to look at me. Shock crossed their faces when they took in my new injuries. "Would one of you care to explain why everyone seems to be hell bent on killing me these days?" I said in an extremely annoyed tone. I didn't get a reply; they all just kept staring at me. It made me feel weird because I don't like being stared at. I looked at myself to see what they were all gawking at. My grazes had stopped bleeding which was a plus but the bullet wound in my leg had started instead and so had my shoulder. They stung a bit, like a dull version of what it felt like when I got them. It wasn't anything too major, so I rolled my eyes at them and climbed into the van in between Macey and the wall that divided us and the driver. "So where are going?" I asked with a smile. Finally they all recovered and Mr Solomon spoke, "we were on our way to find you Miss Morgan." Oh no, I'm in trouble.

"Umm, why sir?" I asked innocently.

"We went to the infirmary this morning and when we got there you were gone" Grant said.

"Where the hell were you? We thought the circle had taken you again!" Liz yelled.

"Calm down Liz. Geez, I was just up with the pigeons"

"Why?"

"The infirmary beds are uncomfortable" I shrugged "and I would've come to find you guys if you hadn't been climbing into these vans"

"Yeah, how exactly did you get here anyway?" Macey asked.

"Here? Oh easy, I saw you guys leaving and thought you were going on a mission without me. So I ran across the grass and then when I was close enough I flipped up onto the roof of the van. I was banging on the back door but then the van stopped and I was sent flying off the roof. You guys kind of know what happened after that." They looked at me amazed. "What?"

"Cam, you escaped from the circle 2 weeks ago. You were just thrown off a moving van while you were injured with 3 bullet wounds and yet you're sitting here bleeding form your shoulder and leg as well as the entire left side of your body except for you face, like it's any other day" Bex exclaimed.

"Let's just say I have been through worse, much, much worse" I glanced at Zach when I said this, but I couldn't see his face because it was turned the other way.

"Yes I will need to here all about your little adventure when we get back Miss Morgan" said Mr Solomon.

"I think adventure is a bit of and understatement sir" I closed my eyes and leant against the wall "Oh and Zach" I opened one eye to look at him "your dad is a very bad actor" I heard an intake of breath. I didn't care; I let the exhaustion take me over as I drifted off to sleep.

_I was walking through the halls of Gallagher, going to no where in particular. I heard something move behind me. I turned around to find Zach standing there. "What do you want Zach?" I was whispering and I didn't know why._

"_I want you to forgive me, you know it was for the best" he stepped towards me and grabbed my hands._

"_Do I?"_

"_Yes you do, will you forgive me Cammie?" I saw in his green eyes how vulnerable he was making himself. I thought back to all the times we had spent together and how happy they had made me._

"_Yes Zach" I whispered. He leaned into me and me into him. Cam, Cam, what happened to the slam? Cam, Cam…_

"Cam, Cammie, Cameron Ann Morgan!" I sat bolt upright.

"What do you want now?" I yelled. I was sitting on the couch in my mother office. Macey, Liz, Jonas, Bex, Grant, Zach, Mr Solomon and my mom were scatted around the room. I groaned, I knew they wanted a recount of what happened, but at the moment I really couldn't be bothered.

"We need to know what happened the second you left on that Cove Ops mission" Mr Solomon replied calmly. The mission to tail Zach? It seemed like a lifetime ago after everything.

"Sir can't we do it later? I'm really tired and being thrown off a van didn't help" I shot him a death glare; he shrunk back slightly but stood his ground.

"No, we need to know now" I sighed.

"Ok, well let's see umm… We had 5 minutes left of the mission and I was walking between buildings when Zach's mom grabbed me from behind, we fought and then she grabbed a gun and pointed it at my head. I said the circle didn't want me dead and she said they didn't want me dead but they never wanted me in perfect condition. That's when she shot me the first time in my side" I pointed to my side. The girls shuddered and ran to give me a hug. I laughed "Guys it was nothing compared to the other stuff I went through. So on with the story, I woke up and Mrs Goode was there, she asked me what was in the journals, when I refused to tell her she jabbed me with a cow prod right next to where she shot me. It on like that for a while but with a few punches and kicks until I passed out. It was when I woke up that I met Zach's dad." Again there was an intake of breath. I looked at Zach and saw his face was blank.

"I was sitting in the room, me and Graeme, that's Zach's dad got into a big conversation. He told me how he was still alive and how he was kept a prisoner. But he knew too much about Zach and ummm…. some other stuff" I blushed "to have been kept out of the loop. We fought and I blew his cover. Turns out he wasn't a prisoner but a secret spy. He came at me and I knocked him out, then Zach's mom came in and I knocked her out too. Then I started running" that was a mouthful. Everyone had stunned expressions on their faces.

"Liz and I saw you running on a tracker that is on the back of your neck. It's that little bump, Zach was the one who remembered it actually" Jonas glanced at Zach whose expression was still stony "but you kept stopping, why?" Jonas asked.

"To fight guards or rest, a bullet wound can only take so much running at a time" I replied matter-of-factly.

"I ran for 4 miles and then came to an intersection, with guards. I tried to distract them by throwing a radio I stole from Zach's dad, but instead I accidentally set off a bomb. I started running again. They chased me, I went up some stairs. We all jumped behind trees, the bomb went off. I tried to run while they were distracted but the bullet wound in my side had started to bleed, then they told me not to move. Then you guys pulled up in the van and I thought you were more people from the CoC. So I tried running again, but that's when he shot me in the shoulder. I fell to the ground.

"I was ready to give up but then decided if I was going out, I was going out with a bang that would make Bex proud" I smiled at her "so I grabbed a gun that was nearby and stood up. I got really confused when I saw the three guards on the ground but was like whatever. Then the other guy got up, I assume you heard the yelling, he shot me, I shot him and then I woke up in the hospital, got sick of the bed and went up to sleep with the pigeons. You guys know the rest" I let out a breath when I was finished. Everyone looked astounded.

"You are a strong girl Cammie; I can't believe you went all of that then got thrown off a moving van. I am very proud" Mr Solomon smiled so I smiled. We got in a big group hug after that, everyone was in it except for Zach who left the room. I said I had to go do something and slipped out of the room. I followed him into a secret passage. "Zach…."


	15. Chapter 15 Subconscious decisions

Chapter 15 – Subconscious decisions

Cammie's POV

"Zach?" I asked quietly. I could see his crumpled form slumped against the wall of the passageway. "Zach, are you okay?" I walked towards him. I kneeled down beside him, he had his head down.

He snapped his head up, "No I am not okay. Both my parents tried to hurt you Cammie!" he said sharply, fury flared up in his eyes. I recoiled at his reaction and slowly backed away. I never liked seeing Zach like this. Even now, after we had broken up. I quickly turned and ran out of the passage way.

**-Time Skip-**

I couldn't sleep that night, with all the thoughts of what Zach had said running through my mind. _Why did he care so much? _I couldn't figure it out no matter how hard I tried. He broke up with me. He was the one who didn't care then, so why does he care now? Frustrated by my thoughts, I checked that Macey, Liz and Bex were asleep before creeping out of the room. Deciding the best way to banish my thoughts was to walk them off.

I was walking through the halls of Gallagher, going to no where in particular. I heard something move behind me. I turned around to find Zach standing there. "What do you want Zach?" I was whispering and I didn't know why. I felt like I had been here before. But I couldn't remember where or when, which was not a good thing considering I was a spy.

"I want you to forgive me, you know it was for the best" he stepped towards me and grabbed my hands. I couldn't figure out what he was talking about, whether he was apologising for getting so angry before or for breaking up with me. I just decided it was for both.

"Do I?" I replied letting all my doubt fill my voice. This sounded so familiar, where had I heard this before.

"Yes you do, will you forgive me Cammie?" I saw in his green eyes how vulnerable he was making himself. I thought back to all the times we had spent together and how happy they had made me. I had definitely been here before. I felt like I had already made the decision. But I couldn't remember when, where or most importantly why! But none the less I answered.

"Yes Zach" I whispered but I sounded so sure, like I'd said it 3 times before. A smile, not a smirk (I know I was shocked to!), spread across his face as he leaned into me and me into him. As soon as his lips touched mine I remembered, I pulled back at the realisation I had come to.

"Oh my god"

"Cammie what is it, what's wrong?" he voice was so frantic.

"The dream! I am such an idiot" I smacked myself on the forehead.

"What dream, Gallagher girl?" my heart fluttered at the sound of my old nickname.

"Don't worry" I answered simply. He eyed my curiously but let it slide.

"Now where were we before we were interrupted by your epiphany? I remember now" he pressed his lips to mine. Now I am not going to go into details because this is a private matter, but let's just say we stood there for a very long time. And we were not staring at the scenery.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Bad? Please review!<strong>

**P.S This is the second last chapter**


	16. Chapter 16 Another simple message

Chapter 16 – Another simple message

Cammie's POV

It had been 2 months since the whole circle-kidnapping debacle, and no one had heard anything from the circle or Zach's mom. The three guards that were chasing me were interrogated, but they didn't talk.

Everything was perfect in my life, from Zach to my friends. That was until I got the letter.

I had just run upstairs to get a couple more napotine patches when I saw a letter on my pillow. I approached it carefully in case it blew up. I wish it had. I picked it up and flipped it over. My hands started to shake when I saw it was sealed with the circle's symbol. I opened it. It read:

_Dear Cameron,_

_You blew up my base; you got away and used up a bomb that was meant to be used for something…else. _

_You can try and hide Cammie, but I will find you. You can try and run, but you're not that fast. You can try every trick in the book you learnt at Gallagher, but I learnt them too._

_I'll be seeing you soon Cameron,_

_Goode._

I ran out of the room and didn't look back.

**The End**

**Good? Bad? Sequel? Please R&R!**


End file.
